


Meeting at the bar

by LaBarboteuse



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBarboteuse/pseuds/LaBarboteuse
Summary: Hope you enjoyed it ! Feel free to do request dears!
Relationships: Charles Grant/Original Female Character(s), Charles Grant/Reader, Charles Grant/You
Kudos: 1





	Meeting at the bar

You met Chuck while he was on leave at camp Toccoa. You worked as a nurse in the US army, giving men medical exams to see if they were able to enlist.

On this evening, you were in a pub with your friends, the one where soldiers came during their on leave. From where you were, in a corner of the pub, you saw him, he was with Popeye, obviously at this point you didn’t know who they were. Your gaze was sweeping across the room when his met yours and you shyly smiled before look down, feeling your cheeks burning. On the other side of the place he smiled too, amused by your reaction, gave a tap on Popeye’s arm saying that he’ll be back soon and walked towards you.

You didn’t see it, too busy pretending discuss with your friends about anything that could make cool down your hot cheeks.

You heard someone clear his throat beside your group and everyone turned their faces towards him.

“Sorry to disturb you. I saw you from where I was and I was wondering if you would accept an invitation to drink.” He said, looking you straight in the eyes.

That was pretty direct.

Nobody said anything but they looked at you before pretending that they saw one of your friend further away letting you alone with him.

At the beginning it was a little bit hard for you, you were very shy, but the time passed by and you felt more at ease. You fit very well with your discussions and him, always smiling that once you wondered if you didn’t look like an idiot smiling all the time. There was a good feeling between you two, so good that you didn’t see the time passed and you stayed there until the closing.

After that, you saw him again each time he was on leave. Sometimes waiting all the week for the weekend to see him and his magnificent blue eyes. The last time you saw him you had danced, laugh a lot like each time you were with him, but this dance, damn, a very cute moment, lost in each other’s gaze.

Then few weeks passed and you didn’t see him anymore, ignoring that all the weekend passes were cancelled by Sobel the dragon.

Every week you were at the bar with your friends, hoping to see him. When you finally abandoned the idea to see him again, thinking maybe he was avoiding you, for some reasons you didn’t find, he entered in the place, seeming to be looking for someone.

When he saw you, his eyes lightened up, leaving the guys with who he was and joined you.

“ I thought you run away from me.” You said laughing, unable to hide your joy to seeing him again.

“Never! I tried to sneak out every time to find you.” What a smile, your heart missed a few beats.

This evening, while you were talking, sitting at the bar, he was hung on your lips while you were talking about your week. Suddenly, as you weren’t prepared for it, he kissed you. Which led to a cheerful and noisy reaction from the guys around you, even them were waiting for weeks for this to happen. It was so obvious that Chuck was so on you. He moved away from you to look at them.

“Oh shut up!”

It made them laugh while you were here understand nothing and still surprised of that kiss.

The last night you saw him before the big jump, you couldn’t tell how long you both stayed in each other’s arms, you wouldn’t let him go and he wouldn’t let you.

As he kissed your forehead saying that he will think of you every minute he will pass away from you, a tear felt down on your cheek.

Of course he wrote to you every time he could. Letters and passing time made you realize you developed really strong feelings for him. And no matter how he would come back from the war, in which state, as long as he was alive you knew you would love him unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ! Feel free to do request dears!


End file.
